Do as you please my one night lover
by Luna Chevalier
Summary: Oneshot that will soon be a series! Alfred's a regular boy out on a night of fun with his friends Francis and Gilbert, they go to a strip club and there is where he meets a man that certainly catches his eye. (UsUk slight PruCan slight ScotFran)


The three males studied themselves in the Frenchman's car, rear-view mirror and fought for supremacy over it. "Damn it Jones, you aren't THAT fat move over will you?" the German loudly complained "SHUT IT GILBERT! THEY'RE MY MUSCLES" The American replied.

"Muscles my as-"he began to respond back but was stopped by their other companion chimed in before he could continue.

"Now, now guys let's remember who we're here for" the Frenchman added in nonchalantly.

_Tch _both of the 'men' sucked their teeth, they were here for the American whose birthday just so happened to be that very night. He had just turned 21, and was promised an interesting night by his friend, Francis. Gilbert, the German tagged along, because he claimed "you can't have an awesome night, without the awesome me" but in reality, the two other men knew it was just because he was lonely.

The three stepped out of the car, Alfred hardly shut the door which upset Francis, being it his car but he let it slide, but only for tonight. If Alfred were to do it again he would get it. Gilbert and Francis pumped their fists in the air they were riled up and hooting, but Alfred just stood there in shock and awe. A club, a _strip _club.

Alfred F. Jones wasn't a man you could call innocent, per say, but a strip club was high above the list people called immoral, or at least that's what he heard; men going to strip clubs are the worst! He could already hear his female co-workers saying those very words. He frantically looked to his left, then to his right. He wouldn't, no he _couldn't _be caught dead in a place like this. He was a bit flustered, and had an obvious look of worry on his face.

Alfred's company had to right then laugh at his reaction. "You're so cute Alfred!" Francis leaned in to rub his nose, with Alfred's. "NO, DO NOT CALL ME CUTE!" he shouted back in response to Francis' outburst. The German just laughed. "He wouldn't have problems like worrying about being seen if he knew what his dick was for!"

The American's face turned a bright red. He really couldn't say anything back to that.

Yes, 21 years old and a virgin.

He didn't find anything wrong with that, but the topic was brought up so often 'let's make fun of little virgin Alfie' was practically a sport. That's how often he was teased.

"Now, now Gilbert" he gave Alfred a comforting pat on the back "We aren't here to make fun of Alfred… We're here to show him a good time! Come on the show's going to start any minute!"

Alfred thanked Francis in his mind. "Besides, Al relax a little man, this place is all the way downtown I doubt any of your goodie-two shoes co-workers would come around here, just us the crazy people you have for friends!" Alfred then had to laugh at Gilbert's comment.

That's true they wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this either. Well so this night would certainly be a surreptitious event. The three walked towards the entrance.

"Names?" He asked in a heavy Russian accent. He was looking down at the list, but when he looked up he looked happy to see Francis.

"Francis! Мой друг! How have you been? Came here to see the show tonight?" he then noticed Alfred and Gilbert "Oh, and you've brought your friends tonight! I am what you Americans say 'the jello'"

Alfred laughed "Hello! My name is Alfred F Jones and its 'jelly' alright?" The Russian stuck out his hand to shake hands with Alfred. With a firm grip they shook hands.

"Wow, that's a firm grip you got there, Mr.…?"

"Ivan, Ivan Braginsky."

"Sweet dude!" The Russian was very friendly, Alfred liked him immediately. The man looked intimidating but was actually a very nice person.

"Nice to see you too Gilbert" "Yeah you too Ivan"

Well after the introductions and greetings he invited them in.

"So if Francis is here I bet you two are his tag-alongs come on now, let me take you to the Queen's Palace" Ivan chirped cheerfully. He closed the door behind them.

Queen's Palace? Alfred was confused that wasn't the name of this place… Where were they going?

"Francis… Gilbert..? Where are we going?" Alfred was confused.

Francis just smiled as they walked down to the basement "I told you I was going to make this an interesting night. A regular old strip club just wouldn't do mon ami…" Gilbert gave Francis a knowing smile. _So he's been here too?_ _What IS the Queen's Palace exactly?_

When the four men stepped into the room they were greeted with the sweet and soft aroma of perfume. Subtle and sweet, Alfred's preferred scent.

"Whoa" Alfred was left speechless the place wasn't as large as the place upstairs, but it wasn't as crowded. The men weren't as young as them but you couldn't say they were old. Some were finely dressed and Alfred wore jeans and a shirt with a tie. He was a bit worried since his shirt was a bit wrinkled.

Francis saw Alfred fretting and had to remind him that Gilbert and he were dressed casually as well.

"Well yeah but you guys look good, I look out of place" was his response.

Francis waved the compliment off, and Gilbert grinned. Ivan decided to speak up.

"Ah, Francis one more thing you should know, since the last time you came we got three new dancers and they happen to be dancing tonight, besides the other regular dancers."

"Oh that's nice, right Gilbert?" "You know it Frenchie! C'mon Alfred this night is gonna be awesome!"

Ivan smiled, and told them to have a goodnight and wished Alfred a happy birthday.

Alfred looked confused for a minute and told him thank you. Ivan went back to his post upstairs.

"Hey how did he know it was my birthday?" Alfred exclaimed.

"To get into the Queen's Palace you need connections and reason Alfred" Francis sighed and shook his head.

"Honestly Alfred you're such a boy do you not know how the world works?" Gilbert let out his signature _Kesesese _laugh "Another reason why he's a virgin~" Gilbert chimed in.

Alfred turned red and looked around to make sure no one heard. It seems no one did.

"Shut it Gilbert" he whispered.

Francis broke them up to the fight that would surely come if he didn't.

"Come along fellas the show seems like it's about to begin"

Francis and Gilbert chose a table at the very front, which they would get perfect views of the dancers. The waiter was a bubbly Italian who cheerfully asked for their orders.

"Oh Feli!" Both Francis and Gilbert said simultaneously. They knew him as well.

"Oh hi guys! I haven't seen you around here! Ludwig says I shouldn't talk too much, but I really want to talk to you guys…"

"Oh it's alright Feli; my uptight brother can just relax a bit. It's so weird my awesomeness didn't rub off on him" Gilbert patted the waiter's back.

"Oh no but I want to keep him happy! He makes me happy so I want to make him happy too!"

Francis and Gilbert then hugged him.

"Oh Feli love big brother too~" "Yeah, yeah same here c'mon Feli hug me"

"Umm guys?" Alfred nervously cleared his throat. "I think we should order seems like the shows about to start…"

They disbanded the hug and told the waiter their orders.

Gilbert told his order immediately. "Beer! Beer for me! That awesome stuff is the only thing for the awesome me!"

Then France spoke up "hmm… I'll take a nice glass of red wine"

Alfred actually had to look at the menu for a bit "hmm… I'll take… a mudslide!"

Francis and Gilbert tried to hold back laughter.

"What's wrong with my order?!" exclaimed Alfred

"N-no nothing Alfred it's just that your drink would be considered _girly_"

"S-shut it Francis! It looks good and I'm ordering it!"

Alfred handed Feli the menus.

"Alright!" the waiter cheerfully said "coming right up!"

The three chatted about their lives, what's happened at work, just regular small talk. The drinks arrived and with a toast they said 'Long Live Alfred!' and Gilbert added in a casual 'I hope you get laid soon' in their cheer, which resulted with a clonk on the head from Alfred's drink.

The lights went off and the show began. Women appeared and Francis and Gilbert cheered for them and left a few tips for them, as that being the kind thing to do. They slowly removed their clothes while swaying their hips till they were only left in underwear, or nothing but fishnet stockings. Alfred found himself looking away often, embarrassed by the spectacle in front of him. Honestly _why _did they have to choose a table so close to the stage?

Soon enough after what seemed to be a good hour or so Alfred found himself to have spent 50% of the show with his eyes covered. Francis and Gilbert said nothing at all. It was his first time in such a place after all. Alfred sure was having an interesting night after all. This was certainly out of the ordinary. After a while all the lights gave out.

A loud voice boomed in the PA "…Now time for our main event! Our new star dancers! Angel, Maple, and Lass!" Three dancers stepped out of the dark curtains and gave the audience a little smile. They were three men, and were they alluring. Maple was a dirty blond with silky hair like Francis' with a strange curl and violet eyes, he seemed a bit shy. Lass was a redhead with freckles and nice green eyes and bushy eyebrows. Both men were very attractive, but Angel. Angel was gorgeous in every single way. Alfred couldn't keep his eyes off him. Angel was a blond with a beautiful slim, yet toned figure, he had striking green eyes, like emeralds, and his smile was so very sexy, a smirk really.

The three began to move in a sensual matter that captivated the three men. "Hey…" Gilbert spoke up "Dibs on Maple" France nodded in agreement "No problem, I want Lass, and you Alfred? Do you like any of them?"

Like was an understatement. He was completely overtaken by the beautiful sight that was Angel. Alfred wasn't a love at first sight type of person, but Angel was truly an Angel. Beautiful in every way.

The three men watched in awe as they watched the three preform. Alfred swallowed; he was quite close to Angel.

The three danced around the poles and finally mounted, and began to spin around them. The three dismounted the poles and walked around them in a sensual motion, swaying their hips to the rhythm of the music, as if to intrigue the audience more than they already, obviously had done. People cheered, so did Alfred and his companions. The three of them were certainly enjoying the show. The three dancers looked down at their front table watchers and smiled and winked.

Alfred leaned over and whispered in Francis' ear "thank you" Francis simply said "don't thank me just yet" Gilbert was completely mesmerized by the show so no point in speaking to him.

The three commenced a small fan service show. They removed their tight mesh shirts leaving them Lass and Maple in leather shorts that went low enough to cover their back ends, but Angel wore tight leather pants. Alfred could admit he was a bit disappointed but he really couldn't complain, because _damn_ did Angel's ass look amazing. The three then lifted themselves and made their way up the pole. Maple and Lass held the poles between their legs and slowly lowered their bodies and they bent over backwards, defying gravity itself. Angel did the same, but after arching his back for balance, he grabbed the pole below him and spread his legs into a wide upside down straddle split.

Alfred had never seen such an intricate trick. The three watched in awe, and to just excite the audience more the three of them unbuttoned their shorts and threw them aside. The three revealed their underwear. Maple wore tight purple briefs; Lass disinterested in the cheers wore normal red boxers, but Angel was a naughty angel as it seemed.

Lacy black and white tights and dark green tight, boy-cut panties matching his green eyes.

The three hopped off stage to collect their earnings personally, and it seemed the dancers were interested in the three friends.

The dancers skipped the friends purposely and came back to them in the end. "Hey there goldilocks" Lass began to speak to Francis. "I like you, you like me so what do ya say? Wanna ditch this place?" Francis looked a bit surprised by Lass' quick invitation, but showed no signs of rejecting it. "Already asking me out? I don't even know your name."

Lass sighed "Ma name is Allister, whit's yer name?" "My name is Francis, and by the way you speak you're Scottish right?"

"Ay I'm Scottish alright and with your accent you're French right?" "Yes I am."

Francis leaned in to whisper something in the Scots' ear hardly audible to anyone but Allister "I'd really like to see you in a kilt, Mon amour…"

Allister let out a smirk "hmm I don't know I think ye would look better in one, it certainly would make me happy."

The four other men watched the scene unfold by their very eyes and Gilbert would be taking command next as it seemed.

"Hmm if Francis can do it, I can do it too…" The German mumbled. "So uhh" Gilbert began "Hey there Maple, how about you come with me and you let me taste your syrup?" Gilbert asked with a smirk.

Maple didn't seem to understand Gilbert's question.

But after a while he seems to have got it because he was blushing a deep hue of red and attempted to stammer out an answer.

"I-I, well, that's a bit… well you know… I don't really know you, I can't just agree to something like that..." Maple rambled a bit, until Gilbert stopped him.

Gilbert began to laugh "Ha! Don't worry birdie it's just a joke… unless you don't want it to be" He winked at Maple. "This is just my way of asking you out without feeling so romantic and sappy."

"Well…" Maple began "I don't really mind, and my name is Matthew if you were interested…"

Alfred just was… simply astonished by how easily his friends picked those men up.

Alfred attempted to sneak a glance at Angel, his efforts were futile. Angel was in the corner smoking a cigarette; he was fully aware that Alfred was looking at him and licked his lips.

Alfred blushed. _There's no way he did that! _He thought. His mind was becoming overwhelmed with thoughts about a man whose first name, he did not even know.

Alfred went back in listening to his friend's and their dates, conversation.

"Alfred~" Francis began, by the look on his face things were going well. "Me and Gilbert are going to go to the pool with our dates~"

Alfred was a bit jealous but didn't want to let it show. "Really? A pool? It's so late, I doubt any are open."

Francis responded back with a smile "Oh Alfred, how many times do I have to tell you? Connections! I always have connections. No need to be jealous since we're leaving you"

Francis had hit the nail on the head.

"W-well I'm not jealous it's just that I'm gonna be alone here on my BIRTHDAY CAN I ADD, and like yeah what the fuck dude that's not cool." The sandy blond just shook his head to show his disappointment in his friends and to hide his jealousy. Just then Gilbert flashed Alfred a big smile.

"So what I'm hearing, you're jealous?"

GAHHHHHHHHHHHH it took every ounce of strength in Alfred's body to not scream out in frustration. He was hanging out with two experienced men for god's sake it's obvious they'd know more, but the fact still didn't please him. It just made him all the more upset.

"Shut the fuck up Gilbert, I'll fight you right here" Alfred answered back with a sneer, no way was he going to look like the weak one here. Gilbert just laughed, knowing he would get nowhere like this so Gilbert got Francis and pulled Alfred out to the side for a minute to talk with him.

"Alright Alfred," Gilbert began "Me and Francis are going to leave now. Francis bobbed his head in approval. "But that doesn't mean you don't get to have any fun tonight" he gave Alfred a small smile, and Francis gave him a wink. Gilbert stuffed something in Alfred's pocket and with a small spank on the ass and a shove he sent Alfred away. "Happy Birthday Alfie! A small present from us!" the two said in unison. Alfred was feeling a bit resentful towards the two since they were leaving him but he took the 'small' present out of his pocket and could not believe his eyes.

It was a large bundle of a hundred dollar bills. Alfred estimated there was about five thousand dollars there. Imagine all the things he could do! He could buy himself so many things! The two were still waiting for Allister and Matthew to get dressed so they were still out there. Alfred approached the two quickly.

"Guys! What the actual hell? That's so much money!" Alfred exclaimed. Never in his life had he had so much money given to him as a present. The two men just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Ehh not really Alfred, you just don't have a job like ours" said Francis.

Francis was right Alfred didn't have an amazing job like theirs he was a regular office assistant; he had taken time off and wasn't planning on starting college for another year. High school was enough for him, more than enough.

"Well yeah… but that doesn't mean you can just throw money around like it's nothing!" Though Alfred appreciated this kind gesture, _greatly_ he couldn't just take the money like that.

"Well how about this Alfred." Francis looked Alfred straight in the eyes. "You will work for me and my company and pay it off and continue working there until you go to college. Does it sound fair to you now?"

Alfred could not believe it. Francis Bonnefoy, THE Francis Bonnefoy, the man who revolutionized the fashion industry himself had just invited him to work in his company. To be put in words simply, it was… a dream come true. Alfred wasn't one for fashion, as Francis always criticized, but it was an amazing job opportunity, one he couldn't turn down.

Alfred couldn't express his gratitude in words so he just hugged the Frenchman. Gilbert sucked his teeth. "Well then brat it's not like I put some of that money in…" Alfred had forgotten about Gilbert. He went to hug his other friend. "No homo right Alfie?" Gilbert teased.

Gilbert knew how much Alfred hated that being said; he hated it with a passion. "Jesus Christ Gilbert, it's not like I'm sucking your dick, I take my hug and appreciation for you back" "Whoa, whoa just kidding kid" Gilbert laughed "But before me and Frenchie over here leave we have to do something so stay right here alright?" "Sure" Alfred responded he was given a lot of money he had to be obedient.

Gilbert was making his way to Angel who seemed like he was finishing a conversation with another one of the men there. "Hey, Angel" it was Francis who spoke up first. "We have business for you." Angel looked a bit shocked but interested by what Francis had to say.

Angel smiled and excused himself and walked away from the table where Francis and Gilbert led him somewhere else.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a conversation?" Angel spoke up his left eyebrow arched.

Gilbert laughed "It's ok though! That old fart might've died in front of you if we didn't step in any time soon!"

Angel tried to hold back laughter but couldn't. "Gilbert! You shouldn't say things like that!" Francis said wide eyed, but still clearly amused.

"It's alright, I was bored out of my mind and I can do without old dirty men feeling me up thank you very much, so what did you boys need?"

This time it was Gilbert that spoke up. "Well Mr. Angel we're taking Matthew and Allister on a hot date so our friend Alfred over there," he pointed at Alfred who was just pacing back and forth, due to boredom "needs a date too it's his birthday, want to take him into a V.I.P. room?" he said with a hopeful tone and smile.

"Oh, I most certainly noticed Alfred, I like his face; I think I'll like him. He seems really innocent compared to everyone else here though, why? Is it his first time in a place like this?"

"Yes it is, he just turned 21 today and Francis over here promised him an interesting night, he's interested alright, interested in you." He added with a grin. "Oh and get this, he's a virgin too! I can't believe it to be honest he was blushing red like crazy tonight! And he ordered a girly drin-" Francis stopped Gilbert from saying anything more than that. Francis whispered in his ear, "Let's not ruin his appeal ok?" "Ok" Gilbert grumbled out he was only getting started on the sport he played best which was let's make fun of Alfred!

But Angel was laughing surely a good sign. "A virgin huh? Don't you chaps know you don't take virgins to places like this? Oh tonight is certainly a good night, and soon enough it'll be a good night for both of us…" The Briton said that last part inaudible so the two men were unable to hear it.

"I'm sorry mon ami, what was that last part?" "Oh nothing Francis, just me wishing you two good luck with your dates!"

"Well, thank you we'll be on our way now have fun! Don't tease Alfred too much, ok!" "Yes. Yes don't worry your boy is in good hands!"

_I didn't promise now did I? _The Briton thought. That boy will be mine by the end of the night.

Francis and Gilbert made their way back to Alfred. Alfred was already having a nice conversation. "Thae two are so alike thay could be brothers!" Allister said in his Scottish accent.

Alfred and Matthew just laughed "ha ha maybe!" Matthew chirped in. The two were convinced they were long lost brothers.

"Alfred make your way to the V.I.P. room, it's straight ahead and to the right" said Gilbert.

Allister and Matthew looked at each other with confusion, they were wondering what they had meant by V.I.P. room, they didn't have a V.I.P. room last time they checked the only room there was… _Oh._ The two had understood the situation at the moment there and then and whispered something to each other. Allister and Matthew gave their attention back to their dates; it seems it was time to leave.

Alfred honestly didn't know what else to expect, the night was already full of surprises what could one more do?

"Hmm… Alright! You guys have fun! See ya later Mattie and company!"

"Hey now we're just company!?" Francis spoke up clearly hurt.

"Aww you know I love you dude, now go I gotta go to my surprise and you guys to your date! Have fun!" And with that they left quickly as they were excited to reach their destination as well.

Alfred had reached the V.I.P. well at least he thought it was the V.I.P. room it didn't have a sign or anything on it. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Hello…?"

"It's open!" a voice shouted back

Alfred entered the room; it sure didn't look like a V.I.P. room, if anything it looked like a regular old room, but who was he to know? This was his first time in a place like this, but still it looked very normal. It had a nice bed, a desk with a computer, a printer and what seemed to be a bunch of paper work. He had no idea why all these things were necessary in such a room but he didn't mind. There was also a television and radio, if anything he just wanted to kick off his shoes and watch some TV eat a burger or two and call it a day. He was pretty tired but he was in a room with an angel, and he had to show respect to such a beautiful thing.

Angel exited the bathroom that was in the corner, still clad in his tights and panties, not that it was a disappointment at all, but it still took his breath away to see him this way.

Angel gave Alfred a kind smile, "Welcome to the 'V.I.P.' room Alfred, I've been waiting for you" he said with a flirtatious purr of a voice. "So tell me what do you want to do first?"

Angel was a professional alright; he knew the ropes and how to get men groveling at his feet, all they wanted was a good fuck anyways, not that he would let them have it. Alfred probably wanted the same.

Inexperienced Alfred had absolutely no idea what to say. The words were caught in his throat and he was worrying, what _did _he want to do? He hadn't come with intentions, but the other man was asking. It would be rude not to respond.

"W-well" Alfred began in a stutter "maybe a chair to sit down on?"

Angel looked at him with confusion for a minute. A chair, _really?_ God this one's an idiot… but he's not bad… At that moment Angel couldn't help but laugh. A _chair_, he asked a stripper who would do just about anything, for a _chair_.

"W-what's so funny?" Alfred asked he couldn't hold back his curiosity; Angel seemed so amused, did he say something funny?

"N-no nothing love" He was out of breath and practically wiping away tears "I was expecting something else but not a chair."

"Oh" Alfred was embarrassed he already managed to embarrass himself in front of a handsome man. _Great_ he thought. _Fanfuckingtastic_.

"But chairs are really… uhh… cool! You can sit on them and do other stuff"

Angel could not help but to laugh even more at the American's comments. _He's too cute AND handsome may I add_ he thought. That Alfred was, he staring at Angel and his sudden eruption of laughter with his big baby blue eyes. Angel finally consented to the American's request and got him the chair that was slid neatly in the desk.

The American sat down on the chair with a sigh of relief. He thought his knees were going to give out; he was shaking from excitement and nervousness, he had come this close, and he was making a complete fool of himself he was upset but what else could he do? What could he ask?

Angel saw an opportunity and decided to tease Alfred a bit, but it would be totally acceptable seeing he _was_ a stripper. So Angel sat down on Alfred's lap, he faced forward and put his arms around Alfred's neck. He nibbled on Alfred's ear, which was enough to fluster the American.

"W-what what are you doing?" Alfred asked, his breath growing heavy and slow.

"Well darling, I am a stripper and part of what I do is to give lap dances." Angel smirked and decided to tease Alfred more. "Ahh…" Angel let out with a purr of a voice, "Is that why you wanted a chair? Well aren't you a naughty boy?"

Alfred's face lit up a bright red, Angel's face was so close to his, he was so flustered, Angel was very good at teasing him, and he wasn't used to things like this so he had no idea what to say or do, until he thought of something.

"I just wanted to talk! Honest! Scouts honor!" Alfred decided maybe a chat with the angel would be nice, he wasn't complaining about Angel AT ALL, but a person shouldn't get in the act so soon right? He thought it would be nice, to I don't know maybe actually get his name!

"So what's your name? I'm Alfred F. Jones!" Angel took a bit of offense in this. Was he not doing a good enough job?

"What's it to you? Why don't you just sit there like you're supposed to and enjoy this!"

Alfred shook his head "N-no I am enjoying this, it's just that I think that I should get your name!"

Angel then felt a bit better. _Damn right you're enjoying this wanker_ he thought. Angel was thinking about Alfred's request. It was strange, especially in his line of work. All the men ever wanted was for his to grind on them, nibble on their ears, touch certain places once or twice, and allowed himself to be touched once or twice. He didn't accept any requests for kisses, or fucking he turned down those requests in an instant. He was a stripper, not a lowly whore. Besides it took looks and some sort of etiquette to work in this place, and better yet in the Queen's Palace in which entering the President's bedroom was easier than entering this place. But it wasn't a bad thing… It was nice really. Seeing someone that was still pure in a sense, made him all the more ready to dirty him.

"Alright names, let's start with this name your price" he said with a flat voice. It's not that he really cared much about his name being revealed, but he just wanted to know how much Alfred wanted to know his name, it intrigued him really, what will Alfred do?

Alfred carefully moved his hands to reach his pockets, he didn't want to touch Angel, afraid he would be offended. He shuffled through his pockets and took out ten, crisp hundred dollar bills. One thousand dollars. Alfred was willing to pay one thousand dollars for his measly name, nothing that was truly special to him; his name was just a link to certain parts of his family he had left behind. Angel was shocked and it showed on his face.

"What's wrong Angel? Is it too little?" Alfred shuffled through his pockets yet again to take out even more money, but was stopped.

"No, no! It's quite alright! One thousand dollars… that's a bit too much… Let's settle the deal at two hundred and fifty dollars!" Angel responded still in blatant shock. Never in his life had he been offered so much… well maybe in certain situations he would like to avoid, but for something as simple as a name?! Never would he have guessed.

"Oh! Alright a discount, awesome dude! Thanks!" The American had a sheepish smile on his face. _It should be illegal to be that cute _thought Angel. Alfred handed him the money which Angel then led his hand and motioned him to stick the money in his panties.

"It's done this way love" He grabbed Alfred's hands let him feel his hips a bit before allowing him to put the money in his under garments. Alfred quickly put the money in the man's panties; he was too embarrassed to keep his hands there longer than he had too, even if he wanted too. Angel was a tease and he didn't want to be led on.

"The name is Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland" he let out, slowly inching towards Alfred's very soft looking lips.

Alfred let out a small laugh. "I really like how you introduced yourself in a James Bond kind of way." "I try darling" Arthur was staring at the American's beautiful baby blue eyes, he loved that azure hue, it reminded him of the sky. He felt the sudden urge to kiss Alfred, but was interrupted by yet another question. "So you're British right?" It took Arthur a second to snap back to reality. "The answer to that question will be fifty dollars please."

Alfred quickly gave Arthur the amount, and gave it the way Arthur taught him, avoiding Arthur's hips of course; he would just do it quickly.

"That I am, a proper British gentleman if I do say so myself."

Alfred gave Arthur a look that screamed "If you're such a gentleman why do you work in a place like this?" Arthur looked back at him sternly "And this next answer is free of charge, if I work here it's because of plain necessity, I don't necessarily enjoy this job, and had to work hard to get to the Queen's Palace at least this way it's less people coming to see me, and coming to bother me."

_Oh_ Alfred's mouth had formed a little "o" shape, and that's when Arthur went in. He traced the outline of Alfred's lips, as if to keep the shape and slowly pressed his lips to Alfred's, letting a soft kiss linger between them. Just a simple kiss suddenly filled Arthur with a fireworks show of emotion, beautiful and booming. Of course there were the two that he felt the most, their names _longing _and _lust. _He drew away from the kiss a few seconds just to look at Alfred's face, _beautiful_ he thought. _Absolutely gorgeous like a maiden in love. _Alfred's face was a darkened hue of red, he was clearly embarrassed, not only was he a virgin, but he had never been kissed before either, he was always a bit chubby as a kid and had a face full of zits, no one would want to make out with him, but now he was glad it never happened it made the event all the more special. After gazing at Alfred's face for a few seconds Arthur grabbed Alfred's face and used his thumb to open Alfred's mouth, inviting his own tongue in. He inserted his tongue in lightly, for it was obvious Alfred had never done such a thing before, he began to move his tongue around and soon enough Alfred did the same, understanding what it was he had to do. They were involved in the passionate kiss that appeared to be minutes because they were both out of breath. Arthur passed his tongue around Alfred's ear and kissing his neck. Alfred began to let out soft moans, which got Arthur all the more excited.

"Hm, so now that you know about me how about I learn about you, Mr. Jones?" Arthur knew it was wrong to tease Alfred like this, he knew that it must've been disappointing, but to catch a fish one must be patient.

"W-well you already know my name is Alfred F Jones, I'm American, and I'm from Texas…"

_Ahh Texas_, that's where that slight accent came in, Arthur had to admit, he certainly loved that southern twang, it was minimal in Alfred's voice but he couldn't help but to adore it.

"Ahh so you're like those cowboys, yeehaw and whatnot." Arthur knew where he was getting too but first he wanted to hear Alfred's respond.

"No, I'm not a cowboy but I guess it would be cool…"

"Hmm… how nice you would surely make a great cowboy, if you can ride well" Arthur hoped that Alfred would get the innuendo and it seemed he most certainly did. The color scarlet tinted his cheeks, clearly getting flustered by the Briton's remark.

"I don't know cowboy, I think I need to show you how to ride first." Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck yet again and started swaying his hips in an up and down motion, and began to grind on Alfred's crotch. Between short gasps of breath Arthur said "This is how you ride, but of course with more passion" His hips' pressure grew as the grinds became faster and harder, making Alfred moan louder by the second. "Do you get it?" he said, with a light wink and a cheeky smile, merely techniques used to mask his growing arousal of the situation.

Alfred tried his best to attempt to calm himself down so he asked more questions, sadly enough, or better yet really, Arthur didn't stop his grinding, so Alfred was supposed to ask his question between moans and gasps for breath. "So…_ha_…how old… are _ah…_ you?"

"Hm, aren't you quite the cheeky brat? Asking questions while I'm pleasuring you. Hasn't your mother ever told you it's ill-mannered of the person to interrupt something while one is busy? Honestly brats like you should be punished… And I very well plan to give it to you… So get off the chair and get on all fours you have to be punished now." Arthur got off Alfred's lap.

Alfred stared at the Brit, wide-eyed. "Well what are you waiting for? Get on your knees now, and maybe I won't be so rough, maybe… just _maybe _I'll give you mercy…"

Alfred, stirred up, aroused, and now with his shaky knees stood up and got up on all fours. He felt mortified, like he was a dog about to be beat with a newspaper. He felt hot all over his body and finally began to breath normally again, something even he knew wouldn't last. Arthur came from behind and made his way to Alfred's belt, which he removed. Then he unbuttoned Alfred's pants and pulled them down.

"H-hey what are you doing Arth-"but was interrupted "I said it was rude to interrupt someone while they're doing something, so now instead of five spanks you're getting ten! That'll show you to interrupt me again."

Alfred was worried he didn't want to get spanked! No one had spanked him since he was seven years old! No way was he going to let that happened. Oh, how Alfred was wrong.

Arthur had already pulled down Alfred's boxers and began. With a harsh slap on the ass he counted "One!" Alfred cried out. He understood he did something wrong but he certainly didn't need to be punished… "Five!" Tears were already forming at Alfred's eyes, it hurt but he couldn't help to feel aroused by the situation he was in, his boxers down and a man he liked, but was most certainly _lusting _over was spanking him like a child. Alfred between tears let out yelps he felt his ass sting and the pain just grew bigger. "Seven!" by then Alfred had more than enough he did not like this feeling of pain at all, but even in pain he was fairly strong!

Alfred quickly turned himself over, and grabbed Arthur and pulled him on top of him. "Arthur, that hurt a lot you know?" Alfred was still tearing up at his eyes, but the tears managed to stop when he saw Arthur's face, Alfred couldn't resist thinking how cute Arthur's shocked face was, Arthur was still panting a bit from the earlier stimulant, but the shock on his face was very obvious, never would he have expected Alfred to turn himself over, any ordinary man would've been too weak to do so, but not Alfred. Alfred's face had hints of many emotions at the moment but above all he looked cheeky… and manly, so it seemed Arthur had spanked some sense into him.

"Artie, that wasn't very nice of you, you know? I guess I wanna tease you too now!" Arthur gulped, in no way was this going to end well, Alfred seemed ten times more assertive now, and he was certainly strong as well, Arthur assumed he was in perfect control of Alfred, but it appeared he was wrong, above all Alfred was free and Arthur had to admit he certainly loved it. Alfred was a tad bit sweaty from the earlier activity, and the two were sweaty sticky messes, and Arthur wanted to take control again, if he _could. _

"Love, we appear to be quite sweaty… so as another birthday gift why don't we shower… together?"

All the traces of manliness and strength seemed to leave Alfred's face and his face looked of a young teenage boy yet again, and he had the reaction of one too.

"A-a shower? Together? You're kidding right?"

Arthur sighed and gave Alfred a flirtatious smile "Do I stutter?"

"No… no you do not" _A shower wow this escalated pretty quickly_ Alfred was shocked at the development, but not like he was complaining, he'd have to admit, he would love to see all of Arthur's body, Arthur had such lovely fair skin, and he couldn't wait to leave red marks all over it. "So lead me to the shower Arthur!"

_Hook, line, and sinker_ "Yes Alfred, come along now." Was it easy for Arthur to make men do his bidding? Yes, but was Alfred a regular man? No.

The two stepped into the bathroom, it was a fairly big room, it was nice, and spotless. The walls were a nice eggshell color, and there were towels, and curtains to match the color.

"This is a really nice bathroom! I really like it!" When Alfred met Arthur's eyes he felt his face flush red yet again. "Is that all you see that you like?" Arthur asked the question in a way that Alfred found to be so very provocative; Arthur had stripped of all the little clothes he had left and left everything for show.

"Come on Alfred darling, I took everything off, now isn't it fair that you do too? Well come inside the tub when you're ready." Arthur had gone in the tub and turned on the shower, much to his dismay Arthur seemed to be running hot water, and Alfred needed cool water to calm him down.

Alfred had stripped of all his clothes as well, and had left them on top of the hamper that was in the bathroom, he was about to open the curtains and enter the tub. "Umm, Arthur? I'm coming in!" Alfred stepped inside the tub, and was then grateful for the hot water, it was very steamy and Arthur couldn't see Alfred's eyes wandering. Alfred loved the way Arthur lathered himself with soap, it seemed that the mere act of bathing was a show itself. The white suds on Arthur's lovely porcelain skin, made him look surreal, like this wasn't happening at all.

"So is this really happening?" Alfred couldn't but wonder, was this truly real? This moment? "Yes, it is most certainly happening, isn't it obvious?" Alfred looked at the ground and back to Arthur, "Well it because you're way too pretty to be a guy, you're hotter than any girl I've ever seen!" Arthur seemed to cringe at Alfred's comment. "I don't know whether to feel complimented, or offended."

"Oh, no, no, no it was a compliment, I mean it." Arthur seemed to smile a bit and he began to rinse the soap off. Alfred felt a strange sense of boldness. "Do you want me to wash your hair Arthur?" Alfred asked nervously. "Hmm? Oh my hair, yes sure the shampoo is right over there." Alfred was content, _Oh god oh god oh god I'm going to wash his hair! His hair is so-_ but of course his thought process was interrupted, because just as he went to reach for the shampoo, he had slipped. Alfred landed on the floor with a thud, and Arthur fell down on top of him. _Ow _the Briton rubbed his head. "That hurt quite a bit you know." He looked up at Alfred and was given a kiss. A slow, lingering kiss, which had left him, wanting more, Arthur looked at Alfred, eyes widened with surprise. "Umm, uhh…" Alfred didn't know what to say, he knew that stealing a kiss was wrong but Arthur looked so beautiful, with water on his face and body like shining little gems, which enhanced his body even more. "I'm really sorry Arthur I just really couldn't stop myself..." Arthur smiled. Arthur really should have smile more; at least, that's what Alfred thought to himself as the other male looked down at him. Those piercing emerald hues had now taken a softer hint to them– not only did they make the American nearly swoon, but they brought a wave of ease over him. "It's alright a flower thief is innocent, you thought I was pretty and your kiss robbed a petal." "Well…' The American chuckled, "I guess that's one way to put it!" Alfred felt Arthur's lips softly with his thumb. "Your lips are a really soft pink color; I want another petal for me." Alfred had brought Arthur down to steal another kiss, and one led to another the kisses became longer and more passionate, the two bodies rubbed against each other, and the hot water made them feel hotter than they already were, the two aching for each other's touch. Alfred was the first to speak up. "Do you want to continue this on the bed? The tub is kind of cramped." Alfred certainly was taking things quickly... Not that Arthur was opposed to the idea, but this new wave of manliness was a bit unsettling. It just stirred up a new insecurity in the Briton, making him feel like the virgin here. And though he would typically reject such a blunt offer– he couldn't pass up an opportunity to be with Alfred; for some strange reason, even if it reduced him to a lowly whore one could say. "W-well I, alright Alfred…" Alfred stood up, exposing his body which sent made Arthur even more embarrassed then he already was. His face was red and not a silly little blush that slightly stained his cheeks red, but a raging red. Arthur Kirkland had then understood he had lost all control he had over this man. Alfred helped Arthur up and carried him bridal style, Alfred began to kiss Arthur all over again, and it quickly became a passionate play of dominance though, as he exited the bathroom and began shuffling towards the room. Eyes half lidded as Alfred stumbled aimlessly looking for the bed. Arthur was gripping onto Alfred's shoulders when his legs finally hit bed. The two began to move faster, the kisses quickly became sloppy and the need was obvious. It may have been sloppy, but nothing about this night truly screamed elegance. As the kisses became the French kind, tongues clashed in fervent need. Arthur impatiently let a hand stray down to Alfred's groin, palming at the exposed member, which caused Alfred to let out soft moans, which turned on Arthur all the more. His own manhood was twitching to life, eager to have Alfred's attention. He pulled away from Alfred's succulent lips, leaving only the taste to linger in their mouths. At that point it was body over matter; Alfred's hands had drifted towards Arthur's ass. Kneading the cheeks, the American placed a few heated kisses to the skin of Arthur's neck before quickly bringing their hips together. Their throbbing cocks rubbed against each other they were quickly growing impatient. They needed more; they needed to feel each other's touch. "I love it when you take charge, sweetheart, so how about I show you what to do now?" Arthur moaned into the other's ear, in pure delight as their hips ground together painfully, yet teasingly well. "Teach me and I'll do it."

Arthur laid Alfred down on his back, he stared at Alfred's erection "God Alfred," he sighed "What am I to do?" Arthur craved for even more contact; he wanted to be fully satisfied but it wasn't time to be selfish, he wanted to make Alfred's first time amazing. Arthur ran his hands down Alfred's chest, Arthur merely breathed out a simple request, "Stay seated, love. Enjoy the show." With Alfred's legs spread, Arthur knelt down and looked up at Alfred with a faint smirk. With lust filled emerald hues peered up at bright blue, Arthur did what he was best at– putting on a show. Hands running up Alfred's thighs, Arthur marveled at how fit Alfred was, he didn't have the body of a model but he was fit. As his hands trailed slowly over Alfred's thighs massaging their way closer to Alfred's groin, Arthur dipped his head down, pressing a teasing kiss to Alfred's throbbing member, he knew it wasn't good to tease, but it was oh so fun. Arthur loved seeing his partner become painfully impatient. He wanted to watch Alfred build with need until he couldn't take it anymore, and as a bonus he could hear Alfred's adorable lust filled voice as he tried to tell Arthur to stop teasing him. "My, my, Alfred... What a naughty and impatient boy you've become." Keeping their eye contact, Arthur eagerly trailed his tongue over Alfred's cock. Heavy moans escaped Alfred's lips as Arthur sucked him off, Arthur was a stripper, and one could only imagine what moves he had. Alfred let out soft noises as Arthur's as his wet tongue made contact with his anxious manhood, swirling around the tip and licking it as if it was a Popsicle and not a cock. Alfred released his seed in Arthur's mouth, Arthur was a bit surprised as his tongue suddenly stopped, but he diligently swallowed it, without flinching at all. "Oh, Christ Alfred you're the worst, sweetheart, really you are... You should really warn me…" He whispered, his lips twitching into a shaky smile. Alfred didn't know what to say but muttered out "You shouldn't have swallowed it…"

"Oh, but Alfred I did it with pleasure, there's no problem." Arthur gave Alfred a killer smile, even with his lips dribbling with leftover cum, which he licked off with ease. "Oh this is bad…" "Hmm? What is it Alfred?" "I really, really want you... Now."

Arthur couldn't help but smile with a bit of pride, he had reduced Alfred to this, even though he had lost complete control, he still managed to make Alfred lose his mind. Just for tonight, Alfred was his. This simple thought made Arthur weak with a mixture of joy and lust he was ready to advance a bit more, "Really..? Then tell me, Alfred, what have you thought about? How do you want me? I want to know every little detail…" The Briton breathed out the questions in a low, needy tone as he was at his limit as well. He began to stroke Alfred's cock in a slow and gentle movement as he waited for Alfred's response. He couldn't wait to hear every little detail of Alfred's fantasies. "I-I don't want to tell you," Alfred moaned quietly in response, his cheeks beginning to flare a bright red color the Briton was asking for his personal thoughts, his kinky little ideas that were drifting throughout his mind as he meticulously stroked his cock. "Come on Alfred if you don't tell me I won't continue." Alfred took what it seemed to be an eternity to answer, but when he answered it was said it certainty. "I want to be inside you Arthur. I want to hear your moans I want to make you come; I want to make you feel good too." Arthur couldn't decide whether he liked how straightforward Alfred was or not, but he most likely did because it gave him even more need to feel Alfred's touch. Oh, and Alfred's facial expressions they were so adorable, it almost made Arthur laugh on how Alfred was trying to be seductive, whether he realized it or not and have a face like that, priceless. But Arthur knew better than to laugh before they got to the good part, it would completely ruin the mood. "Oh, that could easily be done but you took _so _long darling, I might have to punish you a bit more, but in a more pleasurable matter." Arthur had knelt down again to continue sucking on Alfred's member; at this point it was so very painful. Arthur teased the slit of Alfred's head with his tongue, keeping his eyes closed as he worked. Heat poured through his body, pounding through him as his urge for Alfred to be inside him grew, but patience was key. Arthur dragged his tongue down to the base of the shaft coating the rigid cock in a glistening sheen of warm saliva. Resting his hands on Alfred's inner thighs, Arthur slowly dipped his head down, bobbing along the stiff member with a faint moan, which grew louder every second. There was no way to describe the absolutely painful yet delightful feeling of Arthur sucking him off, his hands trailing up and down his manhood in such a sinister, teasing way that made him want to rip his own hair out, and just fuck Arthur right there. Alfred felt alive in the most lustful way possible. "Arthur... Christ, you're so..." He looked down at Arthur who had seemed to lose himself in sucking. The Briton was taking care of him for tonight, but Alfred couldn't help but want to toss Arthur into his bed and fuck him senseless; it would have been the first time he'd wanted so badly to be with someone. Threading his fingers through Arthur's thick golden strands of hair, Alfred licked his lips before moaning loudly a curse word as the older male continued, whatever he was doing it felt absolutely wonderful... Tugging Arthur's head up, Alfred sent a silent, pleading look to Arthur before whispering hurriedly, "C-Come on– come here so I... So I can kiss you," he murmured, a sweaty thumb gently tracing the edge of Arthur's thin upper lip before he continued, "I-I don't want the teasing anymore... I want you," With a hoarse voice and glossy eyes, Alfred began to lose himself in the moment, and more importantly lose himself to an angel called Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur had been doing anything he could to create this pleasurable, yet painful friction for Alfred, leaving him a panting moaning mess. Arthur really knew how to make someone want him, especially in the bedroom, and made a point of it shown in his technique. Arthur knew that it worked and all the teasing had left him craving the American's touch. Bringing himself up from Alfred's legs, Arthur draped his hands on the other's shoulders as he leant in closer, pressing their lips together once again, the wait had lasted an eternity. The Briton ran his hands all over the American's body as if to remember every inch of it, a smile reached Arthur's lips. "Show me, Alfred... Show me how much you want this," The Briton whispered softly, as he led Alfred up, and switched places with him. The one laying on the bed was Arthur and Alfred left on his knees ready for the next step. Arthur draped his arms over Alfred and pulled him down for more kissing, there was no way Alfred would ever refuse a kiss from this man; he'd decided that already– the Briton was, undeniably, one _hell_ of a kisser. Moaning a low growl into Arthur's lips as their tongues eagerly battled inside the wet caverns of their mouths, Alfred's hands crept to Arthur's chest as he delicately rubbed on Arthur's pink nipples and he could tell Arthur was enjoying it by the way he squirmed around. He dragged his tongue down the base of Arthur's chest, Alfred felt his heavy breaths pound against smooth skin as he brought himself higher and he let his head nestle onto the other's neck; nuzzling almost before giving soft bites and licks to make the situation all the more enjoyable. "Come on Alfred, I know it was bad to tease you, but please hurry it really hurts…" Alfred looked down at the other man's cock, it was throbbing and he desperately called out for Alfred… How could he resist? Impatience really was ticking at Arthur's resolve as Alfred's fury of gentles nips and kisses were cascaded upon his exposed skin. He needed to be fully satisfied and now. "Alfred, darling" he said in a fit of airy moans "You're from Texas right? Why… why don't you… haa..." It was getting hard for Arthur to speak, but he refused to come before he got his fill. "Why don't you show me some southern hospitality and b-be a darling and get some lubricant… It's on the top drawer of the dresser…" It was embarrassing for Arthur to be asking, begging practically to be full. Alfred would go all night touching if he didn't stop him and make him continue on, it's not like Alfred would really know, it was his first time, which he was preforming quite well if Arthur had any say in it. Alfred gently reached over, enough to keep their comfortable position and to be able to reach over the side of the bed into the dresser. Fumbling with the drawer for a moment, Alfred continued to stroke and touch the older male's neck and cheek, finally taking his hand out of the drawer bottle in hand, with his quick, shaky hands he looked down at the bottle, trying his absolute best to open the damned thing without taking too long or possibly breaking the container. Once opened, Alfred flashed a flustered smile before tossing the cap onto the floor he was no longer worried about making a mess who cared at a time like this? "So what do I do now Arthur?" He asked voice shaky yet steady. "Oh Alfred... I-I think even _you_ know what to now," Arthur whispered hurriedly, taking the bottle of lube from the American with an anxious smile. He poured some lubricant onto his free hand, wetting it quickly as his body ached to be filled with Alfred. Bringing a hand down to Alfred's cock, Arthur stroked the hard member, coating it thoroughly. "I want you to fuck me to your heart's content... I want my body to be quivering by the end of the night. Do it so hard I won't be able to walk in the morning…" He breathed out the heated words against Alfred's ear, ensuring Alfred that he was ready, and to go ahead and do as he pleased. Wrapping his free arm around Alfred's neck, Arthur's cheeks flushed darkly as he palmed his lubricated hand against his entrance. He closed his eyes tightly, nuzzling against Alfred's shoulder as he eased one finger than two, slowly, and gasping at the sensation. Stretching himself out always was the most tedious thing about sex, especially now. Moving his fingers in and out swiftly, Arthur could only imagine how good it would feel with Alfred inside him as he moaned out a few curses. He told Alfred to sit up, to make it easier for him, he stayed clung onto Alfred as he elevated himself, while fingering himself, feeling his legs tremble as he added in a third finger. His hand moved quickly, rushing as his cock leaked with pre-cum... God, he wanted Alfred so badly, right now he needed it now. His eyes watered as he panted quietly against Alfred, Arthur gained his will to speak once again, pulling his arm away slowly from Alfred's neck. "Sorry about the wait, love..." He whispered his voice filled with anticipation. Bringing his hand down to Alfred's member, the Briton positioned the tip of the American's cock against his entrance. Slowly– oh so slowly– Arthur eased down onto Alfred, bring a hand to his mouth to stifle a faint shout. He threw his hand back in a sweet mixture of pain, and pleasure that trickled through his abdomen. Alfred's mind seemed to spin; round and round around as his hands found their way to grip the already hot, sweaty skin of Arthur's back. "Fuck, Arthur... You feel so good…" Not being able to tell if Arthur's face was one of pleasure or pain he asked "A-Am I hurting you?" "Mmh... A-ah, Just... Just a moment, Alfred," He panted out, gripping onto the American's shoulders to ease some of this pain. The downward motion of his hips stopped as he adjusted to Alfred's member. "Just give me a moment to relax..." He certainly was not going to tell Alfred that this stinging pain felt like it was splitting him in half. Taking a brief moment of time to grow accustomed to the pain, Arthur let his body relax instead of being rigid with pain. Though, he still winced as he took Alfred in, trying pathetically to hide the tears that seeped onto his cheeks. But despite the blatant pain, Arthur was in complete ecstasy, it had been a long time since he last did this. Low moans escaped Arthur once he finally took all of Alfred in comfortably, a weak smile twitching onto his lips in triumph. He moved his hips a bit before asking Alfred to do the same, "_Hah_... I want… I want you to move too, alright? No free rides here, love." Arthur whispered lustfully as he gazed down at Alfred, slowly bringing his hips up and down with a sharp cry of pleasure. This is what he has been waiting for all night.

Alfred did not want to hurt Arthur anymore… but if Arthur said he was ready he wouldn't let Arthur wait any longer. Biting his lip, the younger male let out a faint, wispy moan as his hips rocked upwards– slow and gentle at first to get used to the feeling. "_Hah_... Arthur... Oh, God," He murmured, as he slowly moved to sit up with the pillows behind him for support as his lower half soon picked up the pace, matching Arthur's. Alfred lost himself completely to the older, male tonight and he was certainly not going to complain about that. Arthur initiated a change of position that brought Arthur to his knees, and Alfred in the same position as well. Now with his arms as a rest, Arthur buried his face in them and the pillow as well as the speed of Alfred's hips increased, leaving him practically writhing in a bittersweet symphony of pain and pleasure. How Alfred managed to be so rough, yet considerate during sex left Arthur wondering. Alfred wiped the tears away from Arthur's eyes and continued the high speed movement. . "A-Alfred, oh..! Yes, just like that– fuck..!" He kept moaning out Alfred's name between silent gasps, moving his hips in unison to Alfred's rigid, quick thrusts. "Are you enjoying this Arthur?" Alfred managed to say through pants and gasps of breath. Arthur's moan was a tacit answer. Alfred let out a weak laugh "Me too…" Arthur slowly lifted his head off his arms and raised his head enough to turn around and looked Alfred in the eyes. Letting out a loud moan, Alfred released all his cum, and Arthur shortly followed. The two were hot sticky messes, but that was not a problem for them at all. The two let themselves catch their breaths as Alfred slowly removed himself from Arthur. "So Alfred, how did it feel?"

Words could not describe what Alfred felt, he felt amazing he craved Arthur's touch again and again, he loved the Brit's body, and he felt himself falling for Arthur more and more. The question was; was it love or lust? For tonight the answer would be lust, but he hoped that lust would turn into love soon, because he did not want to share Arthur with anyone. He felt a sense of belonging with Arthur, and that felling would not go away. Finally responding to the Brit's answer "I-It was really amazing, it felt very good, you really know how to use your tongue."

The Brit laughed "It's funny how you were a virgin moments ago, isn't it love?" "Ha ha, right?" Wait a minute Alfred had never told Arthur he was a virgin… had he? "I didn't tell you I was a virgin…" Alfred's response made the Brit laugh all the more. "Oh but you did, it's called body language darling. You were moaning and panting so easily. You responded quickly to a touch. Yes that screams virgin." _Oh_ Alfred was a bit embarrassed but at times like this no better way than to prove himself better now. "Maybe I did, but here comes round two." "Wait what? Round tw-" He laid Arthur down and looked at him without knowing it, an expression of pure happiness arrived to Alfred's features as they watched one another; watched for the twitching of lips that would curve into a grin, which they surely did on Arthur's face. "Round two huh? Alright then… But this time prepare yourself." Alfred's smile was a sufficient yes. Alfred grabbed the bottle and poured a generous amount on his hand; he lubricated his cock all by himself and made a point of making it a show. He stroked his own member while he rubbed Arthur's slowly to let him savor the moment. He stopped rubbing himself, but kept rubbing Arthur and slowly putting in the fingers like Arthur did earlier. He tried putting them in, but it seemed it really wasn't necessary Arthur was all ready to take it in and a devilish grin on his face just assured Alfred's thoughts. He lifted Arthur's legs up and apart to do it all over again. First he aligned the tip to Arthur's entrance like earlier and then he began the movements again. Eagerly taking Alfred in, Arthur puffed out a few, fretful pants. "O-Oh, God– Alfred… Alfred..." He moaned, forgetting about his cool-mode; forgetting about everything except that the two were in heaven, feeling the heat rise, making it all the more better. Arthur's nails were digging into Alfred's tan skin as Alfred got rougher. Arthur bit his bottom lip to muffle his unsteady moans that were forced out with each thrust. Toes curling, his stomach tightening with ecstasy he held onto each sensation committing them all to memory. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that they would have this again. He would most likely never see Alfred ever again, but at least he would have this memory. "Fuck, Alfred..." He whispered softly, throwing his head back as hot bliss pounded throughout his body. It wouldn't be much longer until Arthur reached his peak, and he hoped Alfred was coming close to his as well. It would be shameful to cum prematurely. "Alfred… Oh, God, Alfred! I'm close– hah, so close..." The movement of Arthur's hips slowly began to become more fervent until his body tensed; peaking with the height of pleasure. Arthur brought a hand down to his arousal, gripping it as he muted a shout of pleasure with the other. He almost felt guilty as he came, too busy to care about the mess he was making. His chest quickly rose and fell with each pant as he tried to collect his thoughts once again, gazing at Alfred with a dazed expression and then with more delight as the warm liquid made contact with Alfred's chest, he had cum all over Alfred. And as a response Alfred did the same. The two had surely made a big mess of the sheets but it didn't even matter. Alfred felt a sense of pride having Arthur cum first, at least once, clawing his back and moaning into the air. "So, I bet that was way better than you expected huh Arthur?" Alfred cheekily said as he wiped Arthur's cum off himself and showing it to him as proof. "D-D exaggerate things, idiot!" He lifted himself quickly and with a small wince lowered himself down, lying down alongside Alfred. His body was aching, tired, sticky with sweat and cum... Frankly, Arthur was a hot mess. Running a hand through his hair, the Briton closed his eyes taking one last steading breath. "But I have to admit, you certainly know how to show a man a good time. I don't think I've had such a good time since… Well who knows? I certainly don't remember nor do I count." Arthur chuckled out, pulling the satin sheet over him, just enough to cover his waist. He really did love the feel of satin against his skin. "Well you said to fuck you to my heart's content and make it so you couldn't walk right? Well that's what I did." Arthur chuckled then got serious all of a sudden. "Does this mean you're going to stay the night?" He whispered as his bright emerald eyes met with cerulean hues. Alfred let out a large grin "Thought you'd never ask, I have to take responsibility right? How about we go to sleep now and I'll make you some coffee in the morning?" "Ugh no Alfred, I prefer tea, and that sounds like a good plan."

The two remained in silence and Alfred gave Arthur a light kiss on the head, which made Arthur turn a light shade of red. "I-Idiot I'm trying to sleep here…" "Yeah, but that's my goodnight to you!" Arthur let out a small grin and closed his eyes. The two quickly fell asleep.

When they woke up in the morning Arthur found himself alone. He was very upset to say the least "That bloody fucking wanker left!" Well at least he thought he was alone until he heard the distant squeak of the shower knobs being turned. He felt a bit relieved that Alfred still hadn't left. When Alfred stepped out of the shower he was greeted by a good morning, and Arthur quickly entered the bathroom after him. Arthur needed to cleanse himself a bit more, since he still had liquids inside him. After the shower he saw Alfred was dressed and was sitting on the bed with coffee in his right hand and tea to the left. He had made both, and Arthur was glad he still had some instant coffee Allister had left. "Come on Artie I made you tea!" Arthur sat down beside Alfred and the final questions begun. "This really isn't a V.I.P. room is it?" Alfred asked. "Correct, it's my room in which I inhabit as of now." Alfred was a bit glad because he was in Arthur's room, and that explained so many things like the papers and books. "Are you working or are you going to college to?" "I am going to go to World Academy College" responded Arthur with a proud smile. World Academy College. The words rung throughout Alfred's ears. That was the most prestigious college, and school in the United States. Arthur must've studied extremely hard, and that it made sense why he was working here, going to a place like that required money if you didn't have a scholarship, and a lot of it. "B-But that school is so hard to get into!" Alfred exclaimed, still astonished by this fact. "Looks can be deceiving right darling? I may work in a place like this, yet I still managed to get accepted. I'm going to start in the fall next year. Are you going to college as well?" "Well not yet… But I'm going to start as soon as possible; I'm not getting any younger am I?"

Arthur let out a small laugh and in a second turned into a face of disgust. "This tea is horrible; learn how to make better tea." "Hey!" Alfred was a bit upset, "I worked hard on that tea!" Arthur let out a sigh "Well it's the thought that counts…" And at that moment the most important question was asked. Alfred looked Arthur in the eyes, "So… am I ever going to see you again?" The two knew that they probably shouldn't have done all that but what was done was done… What were they to do? "Can I come back here again, Arthur?" Alfred asked with a soft pleading tone, he wanted to confirm his feelings for this man, if it was just a silly one night stand, or if it would evolve to something more than that. Arthur took a deep breath and answered the question "No, do not come around here anymore." That was certainly not the answer he expected, he wanted a yes… A single yes that would've made everything better. "Arthur… Why not?" "Because I don't want to ruin my reputation, what if word ever gets out that I work here? The school's name would certainly be sullied! I can't take any chances… I'm so sorry." Arthur was feeling a bit upset, but he was a professional he could hide emotion away easily. "Arthur… what happened last night didn't really feel like a one night stand… It felt like something more, I want more, more of you. I don't want the sex, which was amazing by the way, I want to be able to see _you_ please don't keep me away…" Alfred looked like an abandoned puppy at the moment. Arthur knew it was wrong to led Alfred on like that but what else could he have done? He certainly thought he was going to be in control, and by the end of the night he was underneath Alfred, a hot moaning mess. What could he do? There was only one thing to do, and that was set conditions. These conditions might be impossible to meet, but Alfred will stay away then… Alfred was pure; despite having done so many dirty things last night Arthur was not able to dirty him. Alfred remained ever so innocent, a brilliant light that simply blinded. "Alright Alfred you'll be able to come back but on one condition…" "Yeah Artie tell me!" "You have to get into World Academy College as well!" The day was now July 5th the new semester began September 15th. This summer was going to go by fast. Alfred would have to study and work, in an attempt to enter that school, things were going to be rough. And in his mind Arthur had already said goodbye to Alfred forever, he surely felt something special with Alfred… but alas Alfred could never, or shouldn't ever be with a person like him. He deserved someone unsullied. And Arthur Kirkland was sullied beyond compare, he didn't believe in such a thing called love… Though Alfred could've made him a believer. Arthur watched as Alfred's face lit up, he was full of excitement and was already claiming he would get in. _It was nice knowing you Alfred. _The words echoed in his mind. He would never see Alfred again.

Author Notes: Well first things first, this was a three in the morning, drunk mistake. What I was thinking about at the moment I have no idea. Right now you're probably complaining about the somewhat bad ending, but after checking over this (In a non-drunk state) I realized this would make a lovely series, so wait for that! In all honesty this developed quite fast ^^; but it was a total of 12,000+ words and I was tired. And never be ashamed to order what would be considered a girly drink, they're delicious. Well thank you for reading! Luna out!


End file.
